An investigation will be carried out on two constituents of connective tissue which appear related to embryonal type of collagen. These studies will be carried out on the corneal stroma as representing embryonal type connective tissue. One of these compounds is a carbohydrate-rich collagen, the other a sialoglycoprotein which appears to have a close affinity to this type of collagen. This work will be first carried out on the corneal stroma which represents an embryonal type connective tissue and particular emphasis will be laid on the possible importance of these two compounds for the stability and organization of the corneal stroma. The chemical investigation will be controlled by electron microscopy of the corneal stroma and its changes after elimination of various components of the stroma associated with collagen. Later studies on the effect of these compounds on the growth of cancer cells and of connective tissue will be conducted. Bibliographic references: Cremer-Bartels, G. and Dische, Z.: Comparison of glycosaminoglycans of elasmobranch and mammalian corneas. Arch. Opht. (Paris) 35: 27-32, 1975. Dische, Z. and Cremer-Bartels, G.: Some biochemical aspects of light effects on transparent eye tissues. Ann. Ophthal. 7:165-170, 1975.